


Don't Speak

by SonjaJade



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Fuu’s only got two requests- put the glasses on and shut up.





	

  
“This is fuckin’ stupid,” he griped, his rat’s nest hair jerked back into some sort of bobbed ponytail.  
  
“Come on, Mugen,” Fuu whined.  “Just put the glasses on!”  
  
He frowned at her.  She was pleading with those puppy eyes she used when she really wanted something.  And damn it, if he wasn’t a sucker for those eyes, on her at least.  He sighed, annoyed but compliant.  “Fine!”  He put them on and watched her face soften at the way his appearance changed.  She walked on her knees to his side and started tugging him from his tunic.  
  
He licked his lips as he peered into her kimono, her small breasts barely visible in the low light.  “You really like him, don’tcha?”  
  
She huffed, “If only he could like me back…  Hold still-” she ran her fingers over his chest, then untied his short pants, and reached in for his cock as she pressed her lips to his.  He moaned gratefully and thrust into her palm, then suddenly she pulled back.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked, reaching behind her to untie her obi.  
  
“Don’t make any noise, you’re ruining it for me.”  She squinted at him.  “You look just like him if I look at you like this…”  
  
Mugen scowled back at her.  He wondered if she could tell he was doing it with her eyes so narrow.  He thought about giving her the finger but decided against it.  What the hell.  He was going to get a free fuck out of it, and it would make her happy and easier to deal with.  
  
He laid back and let her do whatever it was she wanted to do to Jin; he lent her his body in their companion’s place and let her have her fun.  But when it was nearly over, she gasped _his_ name.  That’s when he ripped the wire frames from his face and stripped the tie from his hair.  He bowled her to her back and fucked her harder than that pussy Jin could ever manage, and when he kissed her this time, he was himself and not pretending to be someone he hated.  
  
He came inside her (she didn’t protest it) and afterward he lay with her in his arm, panting for breath.  
  
She took a breath and started, “Mugen, I-”  
  
“I don’t wanna hear it,” he groaned.  
  
“But I-”  
  
“But you nothin’.  I know you don’t love me, so don’t say it.  Save that for Jin when you finally get around to tellin’ him.”  
  
“That’s not what I was going to say.”  
  
He looked off toward the window.  “Oh.  Sorry…”  
  
She snuggled into his arm, but he made no move to tighten his grip on her.  Dumb broad got what she wanted, now maybe she’d sweeten her attitude.  “I wanted to say I appreciate you doing all that for me.  I know we’re not close friends or anything…  Just wanted to say thanks.”  
  
He rolled his head toward her and rested his cheek on her forehead.  “Eh, you’da done it for me.”  
  
“Actually I wouldn’t have, but thank you for thinking so much of me.”  
  
He laughed, getting his arm back from her and dressing.  He should’ve known better than to expect any less of an answer than that.  “Don’t say anything else, you’re ruinin’ it for me!”  
  
He grabbed his sword and looked back at her before leaving the small room.  “You better not be a bitch for a while.  I fucked you good and you know it.”  
  
“Yeah,” she said, cheeks pinking.  “I’ll give you that.  Certainly better than Jin ever will…”  
  
He opened the door and walked out into the night.  “Damn right!”  He wandered off in search of some food and wondered if she would ever find the guts to say anything to Jin-  
  
And if he’d have to play him again in the future.


End file.
